


The 4 times Jay Garrick fell in love and the 1 time he decided to do something about it

by victorzsasz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and will finally post something here, enjoy, i just really love jay garrick, instead of on my blog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorzsasz/pseuds/victorzsasz
Summary: A generic title for a generic fanfic. Enjoy some Jay Garrick fluff/angst.





	1. Jane Odenkirk

**Author's Note:**

> Too long to fit on my blog, so here is a short little multichapter fanfic about the only truly good hero, Jay Garrick.

The first time Jay Garrick ever fell in love was in 2nd grade. Her name was Jane Odenkirk and she had long brown hair and light brown eyes. Jay thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

 Jay and Jane were inseparable. They always played together at recess, ate lunch together and sat beside each other in class much to the teacher’s dismay. Jay was a rather excitable, happy young man with undiagnosed ADHD while Jane was a bright, happy, chatty young woman which would often lead to either one of them ending up in the hallway, them being separated to opposite sides of the room, or, when things got too much, a ruler to the back of their hands.

 About halfway through the year, jay ended up falling in love with Jane. Being young and experiencing these feelings for the first time, Jay had no idea what to do. He didn’t like having these feelings, he just wanted to things to be like they were before. So, Jay thought of the only solution that seemed reasonable in his mind, not be her friend anymore.

 Jay made new friends with the boys in his class. Though they were never as fun or interesting as Jane, he knew it was for the best, and maybe next year when he’s a whole year older he could be friends with Jane again and things would go back to normal.

 Sadly, that day never came. Jane ended up transferring to another school for grade 3.

 It never even crossed Jay’s mind that it had anything to do with him.


	2. Joan Garrick pt.1

The second time Jay Garrick fell in love was in college with a girl named Joan Williams. Joan was wickedly smart with blonde hair and brown eyes. Jay met Joan in one of the classes they shared together, Jay was going into bio-mechanical engineering and Joan was studying to be a nurse.

Though they were in the same class, they didn’t really talk outside of it, and in class their conversation never strayed from class work. It wasn’t until they ran into each other at a party held by a mutual friend, Alan Scott, that they actually had a conversation. From that moment on, Jay and Joan were nearly inseparable.

Jay and Joan started dating two weeks after the party and stayed together for years. They supported and loved each other through the best and worst of times. When Joan’s father died of a sudden heart attack, Jay let her cry on his shoulder and held her hand tightly at the funeral. When Jay was curled up in the corner of his room, terrified of what was happening to him, as time kept stopping suddenly and starting up again, Joan was there to calm him down and tell him everything was going to be alright.

Joan and Jay had nearly a perfect relationship. When they did fight on the rare occasion, they would quickly resolve the situation or sometimes end up laughing at each other. Even when their dreams of having kids of their own was dashed away when Jay got his powers, they stayed strong.

They always loved each other. Even on the night where Jay cried on his shoulder and confessed to her his attraction to men and how he couldn’t keep hiding it, ending their relationship as he told her he was gay. Though they stayed best friends, there was always this slightly awkward tension between them.

Lost love always does that.


	3. Andrew Jackson

The third time Jay Garrick had fallen in love was with a man named Andrew Jackson. Jay was 28 at the time, he had been out and proud as a gay man for the last two years and had been The Flash for the last five. He met Andrew in a crowded club and the moment he laid eyes on him, Jay knew they were meant to be. Andrew was like a part of Jay’s soul that he didn’t even know he was missing.

Andrew had curly blonde hair that would bounce around with his movements and the brightest blue eyes Jay had ever seen. Luckily for Jay, Andrew had had eyes for Jay for a while, so it didn’t take long for them to end up back at Jay’s place on that fateful night.

Their relationship wasn’t a perfect one, no relationship is, they fought but never for long. Their love was deep, passionate and pure. Despite their destinies being connected, they broke up twice. The first time only lasted three days, the second one lasted two weeks.

Jay still deeply regrets those two weeks. He still believes if he wasn’t so stubborn and went back to Andrew even just three days earlier, he could’ve prevented his death.

Jay had to sit outside the church doors, and try his best to listen over the cold, harsh howling wind of early January during the funeral service. Andrew’s family wouldn’t allow him to attend to their son’s funeral, blaming Jay for his death and “converting him to his filthy homosexual ways”.

Jay ended up visiting Andrew’s grave once a week, making sure he always had flowers and to just talk to him. Jay continued with this tradition until the day he suddenly disappeared from the face of the planet without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note I am working on a multichapter fanfic just about Andrew and Jay so some mysteries will be revealed when I finish that.


End file.
